Gaucher disease is a rare inborn error of glycosphingolipid metabolism due to deficiency of lysosomal acid β-glucocerebrosidase (Gcase, “GBA”). Patients suffer from non-CNS symptoms and findings including hepatosplenomegly, bone marrow insufficiency leading to pancytopenia, lung disorders and fibrosis, and bone defects. In addition, a significant number of patients suffer from neurological manifestations, including defective saccadic eye movements and gaze, seizures, cognitive deficits, developmental delay, and movement disorders including Parkinson's disease.
Several therapeutics exist that address the peripheral disease and the principal clinical manifestations in hematopoietic bone marrow and viscera, including enzyme replacement therapies as described below, chaperone-like small molecule drugs that bind to defective Gcase and improve stability, and substrate reduction therapy that block the production of substrate that accumulate in Gaucher disease leading to symptoms and findings. However, other aspects of Gaucher disease (particularly those affecting the skeleton and brain) appear refractory to treatment.